Amber's New Millenium
by RavenInTheNight
Summary: Long story short, I fished out a really old fanfic and decided to upload it for Michaiah's birthday :D  This takes place in Pokemon Mystery Dungeons, after your character leaves to become human again.


So once upon a time Michaiah-chan told me about this epic story she'd planned, and I thought it was epic. Then I noticed the events of the New Millenium by Len Kagamine seriously fit the part of Pokemon Mystery Dungeons when your character leaves then comes back, so I wrote this. Then it stayed in my computer untouched for, I dunno, half a year or so? Maybe a year. And then I fished it out again while looking for the perfect background music for a Warriors spoof (I keep my fanfics and music in the same folder. Long story.) And I was all, "Eh, might as well interrupt the stream of Vocaloid yaoi". So here ya go.

**Made by:** RavenInTheNight, with the help of the devil and the god in my head.

**Couple/s:** That's a surprise ;3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, Warriors of Light or any of the characters. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and I think someone else. Warriors of Light and all the characters belong to Michaiah, even though all the characters are Pokemon and belong to Nintendo, Game Freak and whoever else.

**Warning: **T for language and such.

I may add wierd puns or japanese words you may not be familiar with, so just ask if you didn't catch something.

R&R.

fjfjfjfjfj

**Climbing and climbing, in this elevator**

**As regrets break away**

**It aims for the top and keeps on climbing**

Amber stared at her toes, now she could see she had become human. Brushing away her long hair, she looked out the window to see the Pokemon world zooming away, quickly and yet never fast enough.

"**Why am I going up?"**

She turned to the elevator's guide, a strange-looking girl with green hair over one eye.

**According to the elevator girl**

"**It's no different from how you lived your life"**

"...Um... What?" Amber blinked, but the elevator girl remained quiet. Amber sighed, "Fine, don't talk."

**I see a boy from a poor country**

She looked back outside the elevator to see a small country outside the area she had lived in. A huge battle going on. A small Rattata ran under the cover of a Raticate and a Poochyena, turning back as a Houndour flared up and blew fire out at the Raticate, causing it to collapse.

**He holds a rifle taller than him**

Amber bit her lip, thinking of how hard it would be to forget that Raticate should it not get up. The rattata, tying the bandage on one leg harder, tried futily to avenge the Raticate, but was thrown aside. He was too young to be fighting, Amber guessed younger than level 2.

**The tears from his eyes wet the ground**

The rattata fell to the ground, and a puddle formed softly around him...

**And disappear in the flames of battle**

A Houndoom let rip a scorch of Flamethrower, vaporizing the Rattata's tears. The rattata collapsed in the heat. Amber felt rising pity for the Rattata.

**At the end of hunger**

**People are still starving**

Amber watched the battle continue, unable to help, and shot the elevator girl a how-can-you-be-so-calm glare, as the girl simply stood in her place and smiled softly. Her eyes turned to Amber,

"**This is humanity's cruel nature..."**

"What?" Amber blinked in confusion, but the girl said nothing more. Amber pressed her hands and face to the glass, an instinct to get herself out.

**The elevator doors are closed and it keeps going up**

**Climbing and climbing, in this elevator**

**The enclosed space**

**Hints my life and keeps on climbing**

Amber wanted to scream. The elevator was beginning to drive her insane. She slammed a fist into the glass, but nothing happened. She turned to the elevator girl.

"**Why can't I get out of here?"**

The tone of the question had outrage mixed with pleading. Amber didn't know why she had to get out, only that she needed to soon. The elevator girl blinked calmly at her.

**According to the elevator girl**

"**That's just how life goes."**

Amber gave her a skeptically confused look, but sighed and looked back outside, now looking at the area she had lived in.

**I see a boy from a rich country**

She blinked and her eyes became huge. She saw Keith, staring up into the sky but seemingly unable to see Amber or the elevator.

**So many things block his view of the sky**

"Keith!" Amber called, knowing he wouldn't hear her. He didn't seem to realize she was there. Maybe she wasn't looking hard. She couldn't help feeling hurt as he turned away.

**On the vehicles and electric waves are standardized souls**

**They'll end up with a nuclear death someday**

Amber sighed, knowing how quickly technology was advancing, and thinking how quicky all the individuality of this land could be sapped by advancement. She wished she could stay...

**The development of technology**

**And abundancy were misinterpreted**

Even Treasure Town had advanced so much while Amber was there. She sighed. Her human memories were coming back. What if they advanced in a bad way, as humans had? She wanted to stay and try to prevent it...

"**This is humanity's stupidity..."**

Amber couldn't disagree. She began to notice that this world seemed to replay the human world, at a slower pace. She looked up at the sky, trying to guess how long it would take her to reach the human world.

**Leaving everything behind, the door closes**

**And continues toward our doom**

"Why can't I stay in the Pokemon world?" Amber asked pleadingly, but the elevator girl would not reply.

**Resounding, resounding, this elevator**

**Even though I want it to stop**

**We keep climbing toward our doom**

Amber was sure she was going insane. She heard the elevator screaming, shrieking as it went higher still. Desperately, she grabbed the elevator girl's arm, pulling her so roughly that her hat fell off,

"**Why are you showing me these horrible things?"**

Amber barked the question, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. As the hat fell off, something changed, and Amber looked up to see Gardevoir's soft smile. Confused, Amber blinked, trying to decide whether to be angry or releived.

**According to the elevator girl**

"**It's no different from how you lived your life."**

Gardevoir spoke softly as the elevator door opened. Amber looked outside, knowing it was her only opportunity to leave. But she couldn't. Gardevoir had sent her home, and she couldn't survive jumping that far. The doors closed slowly...

The doors jolted open, and Amber looked up in surprise to see Gardevoir with her hand pressed hard against the button. Amber suddenly realized she was a Pikachu, and Gardevoir looked resolute, "Please, go back. It's in your heart to remain here, and I see that now. There will be more adventures in the future, and you should be there for them."

"G...Gardevoir..." Amber smiled, as Gardevoir nudged her gently to the edge and Amber jumped out, falling down to the ground. Her memories seemed to zip past her, until finally...

**Born in this earth and in the several thousand year history**

**What did people discover and learn?**

**Within the shadows of history and in the light of time**

**What did people fear and destroy?**

**Coup de tat, Terror**

**Revolution, Evolution**

**Within the flow of dissatisfaction and inequality**

**Why don't people realize it's not the way to live?**

**Time to make a new world!**

Rattata looked into the sky, yelping as the flames, weapons and bandages all became flowers and seeds in the wind. The Houndoom and Houndour looked to the sky and howled, Poohyenas and Mightyenas joining in a soft canid choir.

Keith looked into the sky as flowers and seeds blew in with the wind. Suddenly, the flowers gave way to Amber, fully a Pikachu. Keither stared, taken by surprise, and Amber smirked, "Nice to see you, too, Keith!"

Kieth yelped, "Amber!" he ran to hug her, and Snow and Ice looked up from their shopping, "Amber?"

They spotted her as Vivian and Orlando came away from a store, and soon the whole crew was clustered around Amber, cheering for her and looking relieved to see her. Tears still tracable on her face, she grinned, "I'm not leaving after all. I'm staying.. forever."

"Forever's a long time.." Keith commented. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Let's all make the best of it."

Amber paused, blushing, before grinning ear-to-ear and wiping her face with a paw, "Alright!"

All members raised their right paws in the air, "Warriors of Light, let's go!"

fjfjfjfjfj

Now wasn't that just beautiful? I will now stab the part with the war to bits XD I think that was pretty much an excuse to follow the lyrics.


End file.
